


My Sober Thoughts Are Shining Through

by babydragon73



Series: I'm Drunk On You, Baby [1]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Cute, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Flirting, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydragon73/pseuds/babydragon73
Summary: Jane always thought Petra was beautiful. Sure, she was the scariest woman she's ever met but her beauty was unmatched.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to start this series. Every story will start with the same line and then go on from there. I hope you enjoy it!

Jane was drunk.

She had reacted the events of her 21st birthday party; it was something her mom and abuela had warned her against when she told them she was going out with Lina that night. However, with what has occurred over the past few weeks and knowing her son safely tucked in bed at home, Jane thought it was only right to drink until she couldn’t feel feelings anymore.

She and Michael had broke up for good. It was sad to say but Jane knew the end was coming before they had the talk. The craziness of planning their wedding had got the better of them; Michael wanted Jane to commit fully to their family and, for some reason, Jane just couldn’t do it. Sure, she loved him so much but the spark wasn’t there anymore. When they kissed Jane didn’t feel her heart race or her palms sweat; instead she felt like something was missing. Michael was the safe option but Jane couldn’t spend the rest of her life wondering if there was something better out there.

So they ended things. It had been rough in the beginning; Michael was such a huge part of her and her family’s lives. Things had just become routine again when they had to announce their breakup. However, things seemed to be a lot better than the first time they broke up. Michael’s relationship with her father was still going strong and he still came over on Sundays for dinner. Jane, while grateful that she and her ex could still be friends, was still sad about the ways things ended. And, coupled with the stress of work and graduate school, Jane needed to blow off some steam. When Lina had texted her and said she was going to some exclusive club because her boyfriend was DJing, Jane jumped at the opportunity to get out of the house.

While the idea had been appealing when she was curled up in bed, Jane was kind of regretting coming out. Lina had left her a few minutes ago because she wanted to see her boyfriend so Jane was left sitting at the bar. Without Lina there to supervise her, the young Latina had taken shot after shot of some sweet smelling alcohol; she couldn’t feel the burn as it went down her throat, which was dangerous. She didn’t realize how much it affected her until she almost slid off her barstool.

“Whoa, be careful there,” a sensual voice reached her ears while a strong pair of hands caught her by the hips. Her best friend had convinced to wear one of her dresses so Jane could feel the warmth from the stranger’s hands through the sheer fabric of the dress.

Jane smiled as she sat up straight, “Thank you so much. I’m such a klutz.” She looked over at her savior and her mouth dropped. Sitting on the stool next to her, dressed in a perfectly ironed dress with impeccable makeup and perfect hair, was Petra. 

The friendship that blossomed between Jane and Petra was one the young Latina treasured a lot. Ever since she helped deliver the twins, the two mothers had bonded on everything from baby tips to the shows the kids loved to watch. They even had a starting Friday night movie date; Jane would bring Mateo to the hotel and the little family would gather around in the big living and watch the latest kids’ movies. Jane would make a little pillow fort using the couches and Petra would serve her tasty (and healthy) snacks. The kids loved hanging out with each other; plus it gave Jane and Petra some time to hang out without any eyes scrutinizing them. However, Petra had cancelled the last two movie nights; she told Jane she was “too busy” to hang out. Though the rejection was minor, with all that’s been happening lately, Jane couldn’t help but let it bring her down further. She liked hanging out with Petra; without all of her walls and guards, the blonde was funny and sweet. So sue her for being sad that the other woman didn’t want to see her as much as she wanted to see her. Being in front of Petra now was stirring a lot of emotions inside of her but, since she was drunk, the one that stood out the most was happiness.

“Heyyyyy hot mama,” Jane slurred. Petra’s eyebrows rose dramatically as a small smile spread across her lips.

“Hello, Jane,” the blonde looked at the empty shot glasses in front of the younger woman, “I see you’re having fun.”

“Lina wanted to stick her tongue down her boyfriend’s throat so I stayed here with my true best friend: tequila,” Jane smiled, goofily, while putting one of the extra limes in her mouth.

Petra chuckled, “Well, it certainly hasn’t let you down.”

Jane put the lime in one of the shot glasses and leveled her eyes at the blonde, “Unlike some people.”

The blonde couldn’t ignore the obvious dig, “Jane, I’m sorry for cancelling our plans. Work has been crazy lately."

Jane shrugged, “It’s fine,” she mumbled, “I’m just being dumb.”

“Hey,” Petra grabbed one of Jane’s hands and held it. Jane could feel a deep blush creeping up her face, “You are not being dumb. I know I hurt your feelings and I really am sorry.”

As much as Jane wanted to be mad at the blonde, her eyes were so sincere and her heart couldn’t take it. “Okay, okay. You’re forgiven,” Jane’s nose scrunched up, “Wait, how did you know I was here?”

Petra signaled the bartender to get her a drink, “Lina sent me a text a half hour ago. She told you guys were having a girls’ night out and that I should join you,” she took a sip of her fresh martini, “I can see now how well that’s going.”

Jane shook her head, “She means well. She’s really into this guy right now and, to be completely honest, I wasn’t the best company.”

The blonde turned to face Jane and put her hand on the young Latina’s bare knee, “What’s going on, Jane?”

“What’s going on, Jane?”

The younger woman couldn’t help the shiver that ran down her spin. For some reason, she loved whenever Petra said her name; it sounded so strong and sexy coming from her. The brunette wasn’t surprised by the attraction she had for Petra; after years of reading and writing, Jane knew that her sexuality was a little fluid. When she first the blonde she felt a warmth in her stomach that she ignored due the larger issue of the pregnancy. As their friendship grew, Jane knew she had to keep her attraction a secret or else she would lose such a precious friendship. But, now that she and Michael were over and she was feeling loose from the alcohol, she had no reason to ignore her feelings anymore.

The brunette leaned forward and pressed her lips to Petra’s. At first, she could feel the blonde not responding out of shock but, after a few moments, she put her hand on Jane’s cheek and kissed her back tenderly. Jane explored the blonde’s lips like it was the last time she was ever going to be able to kiss someone; sparks exploded behind her eyelids but they weren’t huge fireworks. No, these sparks were tiny, like someone trying to start a fire with two rocks. They were the sparks of something new and hopeful and Jane never wanted the kiss to end.

Unfortunately, breathing became an issue so they broke apart slowly. Jane opened her eyes, fearing that Petra would be looking at her in shock and disgust. However, the blonde’s face was anything but. Her eyes were shining and her lips were puffy from the kiss. It made Jane want to kiss her again.

Petra broke her haze, “You’re drunk.”

Jane shook her head and leaned closer, “My feelings for you are sober.”

Petra’s eyes widened but she didn’t back away. “I don’t want you to regret this.”

“Then don’t say no,” Jane whispered, stroking Petra’s neck. The blonde looked unsure for half a second before going in for another kiss.

Maybe going out wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


End file.
